Illidan's forces
| leaders = | fleaders = | capital = The Black Temple | capitals = Coilfang Reservoir, Hellfire Citadel, Tempest Keep | language = Common | slang = Thalassian, Nazja, Draenei, Orcish, Darnassian, Eredun (presumed) | races = Night elf Blood elf Naga Broken draenei (some enslaved) Lost Ones Nether dragonkin (slaves) Other Minor Races | theater = Outland | faction = Combat | affiliation = Burning Legion (formerly) | status = Presumably Disbanded, crippled or destroyed }} Illidan's forces http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/chapter5.html#39 (also called 'Illidan's army'http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/441.xml ) consist of various factions that have banded together under the rule of Illidan Stormrage. They are one of the prime enemies of the Alliance and Horde in Outland, the other being the Burning Legion. The Betrayer commands vast armies throughout Outland, and even a few select groups on Azeroth; there are only a few places in the shattered world that are not inhabited by his legions. With Illidan's death, it's presumed that this alliance of factions has fallen apart and now operate independently. Composition .]] Illidan's armies include: *Illidari - A group of Illidan's forces which constitutes many areas of his armies, from demons and blood elves to satyrs. *Illidan's Servitors - A group of satyrs under Illidan, apparently brought by Illidan to Outland when he left Azeroth. *Fel Horde - When invaded Outland, 's primary non-demonic forces were fel orcs, corrupted by his own blood. Led by , the fel orcs are now in the Betrayer's service and primarily man the battlements of Hellfire Citadel. In addition, members of the Shadowmoon clan can be found on the Ata'mal Terrace of Illidan's Black Temple, and the survivors of the Dragonmaw clan - under their aged chieftain, Zuluhed the Whacked — capture and take control of nether drakes for service in Illidan's armies. *Blood elves - Illidan was briefly captured by his long-time jailor and nemesis, Maiev Shadowsong, shortly after arriving in Outland. It was primarily due to the intervention of Kael'thas Sunstrider and his blood elves that allowed the naga under Lady Vashj to free him. The blood elves under Kael's command, having been scorned by the Alliance, swore allegiance to Illidan and aided him in toppling Magtheridon. The Betrayer's most trusted legion of blood elf warriors is known as the Crimson Sigil; they are the highest commanders of Illidan's forces outside of the Black Temple itself. Though Kael betrayed Illidan and now serves Kil'jaeden, some blood elves are still loyal to the Betrayer, such as the demon hunter initiates under , and the Eclipsion - Blood elves under . *Illidan's Naga - Calling in some old Highborne debts from ten millennia earlier, Illidan raised the naga from their undersea lairs in order to aid him in obtaining the Eye of Sargeras, as well as preventing Maiev from following him. Under the direction of Lady Vashj - The naga followed Illidan into Outland where they were instrumental in both obtaining the aid of the blood elves and laying siege to Magtheridon's fortress. They now control the watery areas of Outland, including much of Zangarmarsh. *Draenei -The Betrayer obtained the aid of and his Broken draenei sometime before the siege of the Black Temple. The Broken proved to be proficient assassins and scouts, and were able to allow Illidan and his army to reach Magtheridon. Though only the Broken of Akama's tribe serve Illidan willingly (though the same cannot be said of Akama himself), Illidan's forces in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh have enslaved Broken for menial labor. In addition to Broken, a few Lost One tribes have also entered in Illidan's service. Tribes working for Illidan: **Ashtongue tribe - A tribe of Broken in the service of Illidan Stormrage, they joined him to defeat Magtheridon and retained the alliance. They are the most evil Broken draenei tribe, and are used by Akama just to hide his true intentions ***Ashtongue Deathsworn - A secretive faction led by Akama, formed to defeat . **Murkblood - A group of this Broken tribe that resides in Nagrand serves the faction in Underbog , the faction in Underbog is allied or slaved by , and the last faction is slaved by the Dragonmaw clan. **Dreghood - Almost this complete tribe of Broken is slaved by Illidan's forces. **Wrekt - A part of this Broken tribe was slaved by Illidan's Naga, the other part joined with the Lost Ones of and have allied with Prince Kael'thas' blood elves. **Tuurem - This Lost One tribe have allied with Kael'thas' blood elves. **Umbrafen - This Lost One tribe is allied with Illidan's naga. *Demons - Magtheridon, as a servitor of the Burning Legion, took control of Outland and brought legions of demonic forces with him. When Illidan toppled , many of these demons swore allegiance to the new lord of Outland. The types of demons that are seen in Illidan's armies are: **Satyr **Terrorguard - A subspecies of fiend. **Nathrezim **Shivarra **Annihilan - (Other than the enslaved Magtheridon.) **Felguard **Eredar *Night elves - Illidan brought some night elf demon hunters from Azeroth with him. Leaders * - Lord of Outland, master of the Illidari. * - Leader of Illidan's Naga, Handmaiden to Queen Azshara. * - Leader of the fel orcs in the Illidari. Former leaders * - Leader of the Ashtongue Deathsworn, defected to the Sha'tar. * - Prince of the blood elves, defected to the Burning Legion. Other notable members * - Leader of the Dragonmaw clan. * - Illidari demon hunter leader at the Ruins of Karabor. * - Illidari demon hunter. * - Illidari demon hunter. * - Illidari demon hunter. * - Illidari demon hunter * - Jailor of Magtheridon. * - One of three leaders of the Bleeding Hollow clan. * - One of three leaders of the Bleeding Hollow clan. * - Head of the Crimson Sigil. * - Found wandering from the Netherwing Fields to Dragonmaw Fortress. * - Leader of Eclipse Point. * - Champion of the Crimson Sigil. * - Overseer of Warden's Cage. * - Leader of Ata'mal Terrace and holds the Heart of Fury. * - Leader of the Bonechewer clan. * - First Death knight of Azeroth, presumed a leader of Illidari Shadowmoon clan. * - Jailor of Maiev. * - Lieutenant of Illidan at Illidari Point. * - Leader of the Illidari forces at the Ruins of Sha'naar. * - Leader of Illidari Point. * of Netherwing Ledge. * - Leader of . * - Leader of the Ruins of Baa'ri. * - Emissary between Illidari bases in Shadowmoon Valley. * - Ambassador to the giants. * - Illidari messenger, guarded by Blood Lord Zarath. * - The Illidari Council. * Secret pandaren Former notable members * - Leader of the Scryers, defected to the Sha'tar. * - Although not officially defected from Illidan's Forces, he is now affiliated with the Horde. * - Former Illidari demon hunter. * - Defected to the black dragonflight, he returned to Azeroth and became the leader of the Dragonmaw clan at Twilight Highlands. References fr:Fléau Category:Fel orcs Category:Blood elves Category:Naga Category:Broken Category:Demons Category:Organizations